pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fallen solidier
You have two ways of posting the variant. Dump the enire skill bar section only into the Variants area, then make a note that you added it on the discussion page and see if anyone else agrees with you on moving your variant to the primary means. Since it's a variant your not going to have to explain it as much, so just the skill bar should do. An example of this would be my N/A Virluent Pressure build that is currently in untested (and can be seen on my user created pages menu, linked from my user page). Don't change the primary build yet, and if the comunity shoots you down and removes it from the build page, just post it to the discussion page. The peopel who are truly interested in theory will see it there. Shireensysop 06:51, 20 June 2007 (EDT) I thought this awnsered your question. What exactly are you wanting to move and where? Shireensysop 08:57, 20 June 2007 (EDT) I went ahead and added the untested stub, but also moved the build under variants of Shadow Prison. If no one objects to that being a variant then your build will come under the constraints of PvX:Well, but the build will also be in Favored and you will have created a sucessfull variant. Shireensysop 09:02, 20 June 2007 (EDT) On your future comments. let them ride. Notice how neither I nor any of the other admins or general users delete conversation threads. Its typcially bad practice. And it would be appreciated if you would alo sign your comments with four "~" marks so we know your talking without having to go into the page history. Shireensysop 09:10, 20 June 2007 (EDT) Whoa! What just got approved? I see no voting or vetting on your build. Did you get it approved as a viable variant for shadow prison or what? Show me the discussion. And its four ~ that make the signature work. Just add 2 more to what you did on my page and it will kick over. Shireensysop 10:25, 20 June 2007 (EDT) :: Dont pull that, WTF? stuff with us. No one approved that build. We can view and track the entire builds history of eddits through the history pages. You added the tested tag to the build it'self and I corrected it. Do NOT try to do something like that again. This is a friendly warning. But the build does look good. Good luck with it. Vetting should be up and running pretty soon, and hopefully we will have a consensus on the merger or not soon as well. Shireensysop 10:32, 20 June 2007 (EDT) :: Yes you did. Click on the history tab at the top of the page, click on my revision then start scrolling backwards (previous version arrow thingie). You will see you adding a tested tag after some fumbling to figure out the scripting for it. No worries, and I didn't mean to yell. Just be honest about it bro. It's not a big deal. Shireensysop 10:41, 20 June 2007 (EDT) * And on one last note, Make your signature resembel your name, Fallen Soldier, or ask Defiant or Cardinal to re-name your account. Shireensysop